coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Mandy Kamara
Mandy Kamara is an old flame of Lloyd Mullaney. Lloyd was a friend of Johnny Kamara's and both had the hots for Mandy, but Johnny won her affections and they started a relationship. Mandy and Lloyd had a fling, leading to Lloyd fathering her daughter. However, Mandy and Lloyd parted ways and he was absent for the first twenty-eight years of daughter Jenna's life, completely unaware of her existence. It was believed by everyone but Mandy that Johnny was the father. Years later, Lloyd and Mandy bumped into each other in a chance encounter queueing at a gig. They went in together and reminisced about old times. Lloyd was shocked to hear that Johnny had died over a year ago. Lloyd then drove Mandy home in his taxi, but she insisted that he didn't contact her again. Lloyd later discovered that Mandy had left her bracelet in his cab and, looking for an excuse to see her again, decided to return it. Upon returning the bracelet, Mandy was cold with him again, leaving Lloyd confused. Lloyd became aware of Jenna's existence when he turned up at the house while Mandy was out and she answered. He left his number but Mandy saw him and berated him for prying into her life. Lloyd then realised Mandy was hiding something, as she'd told him she lived alone. He decided to pay Jenna another visit on the pretext of waiting for Mandy and questioned her. He discovered that her date of birth tallies with his fling with Mandy. Mandy told Lloyd to leave again when she returned and Jenna demanded to know why she was so against Lloyd. She was shocked and hurt when she realised that Lloyd was her real father. Both her and Lloyd felt like they'd been living a lie and Lloyd left. The revelation that Lloyd was her father caused Jenna to throw her mum out, blaming her for everything. Unbeknownst to Mandy, Jenna agreed to see Lloyd and get to know her father, although Mandy discovered this when she called round to see Lloyd at his flat and found Jenna there. The two started arguing and Jenna stormed out. Mandy then told Lloyd that she was going back to Nottingham, but he convinced her to move in with him as it would give her a chance to build bridges with Jenna. However, this only angered Jenna more but after some time, Jenna agreed to make a fresh start with Mandy. Mandy has a pet tortoise named Flash, who she'd had for forty years. Whilst moving the remainder of her belongings into Lloyd's flat during February 2013, Lloyd and Steve McDonald unwittingly disposed of it at the rubbish tip. Thankfully Flash was still alive when discovered by the staff who had put a notice up regarding the lost tortoise. Mandy saw the poster when she went to dispose of Flash's run and retrieved her beloved pet. In August 2013, Mandy and Lloyd decided to part on good terms, feeling that they were only living on memories. She moved to Wythenshawe. Background information *Mandy and her daughter Jenna were introduced to the show to create a new family for character Lloyd Mullaney. *Pamela Nomvete quit the role in July 2013, revealing the news on her Twitter page when a fan congratulated her on her 1st Anniversary on the show. The character's departure was aired on 9th August 2013, a week-and-a-half after the news had been announced. See also *Full list of appearances Category:2013 departures Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Residents of 15a Victoria Street Category:Rovers barmaids Category:2012 debuts Category:Chefs